Some aircraft have onboard systems that can monitor the operation of some systems and that are able to detect conditions that are indicative of faults associated with such systems based on sensed parameters. Depending on the particular fault detected, troubleshooting the problem can be labour-intensive, time-consuming and costly. In some situations, the aircraft may be required to remain out of service at the maintenance facility to be available to maintenance personnel while such troubleshooting is performed.
There are existing software solutions that are used to provide assistance with diagnostics of aircraft systems based on data associated with the operation of the aircraft. However, when a problem occurs with a particular aircraft system, indications or clues relating to a root cause of a particular fault can be difficult to identify using existing solutions and there is a risk that such indications or clues be overlooked. The data obtained using existing solutions can also be difficult to interpret and therefore can still lead to relatively time-consuming and expensive diagnostics sessions.
Improvement is therefore desirable.